I Want to Be You
by Blu Rose
Summary: She had a crush on a guy who had a crush on her returning idol. The heart was funny that way. One-sided MeixN and NxHilda. OneShot.


**A very short fic to chip away at the writer's block and an ****impossible**** foreshadowing to a Pokémon Gray 2 fic. Mei x N is "VoidCubeShipping" and N x Hilda is "FerrisWheelShipping"—not that there was anyone who didn't know that. It's just about the PokeShipping of generation V games.**

**And: ****NO, THIS IS NOT CANON TO MY POKÉMON GRAY STORY (I think).**

_Summary: She had a crush on a guy who had a crush on the girl she idolized. The heart could be strange in its choices indeed. (Spoilers to the end of BW2.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon series or any of its characters. I only own this story._

**X-X-X**

I Want To Be You

"She's late. She was supposed to be here at 2:00 and now it's 2:01 and 34 seconds—no, 36. No, 38!" It was funny and a bit heartbreaking for her to see him acting like this. N had this cool air about himself, always relaxed and calm. The one time she remembered him looking worried was during the incident with Ghetsis and Kyurem, but his expression as they waited for the S.S. Anne to come in was priceless. His cheeks were red, he was sweating, and every sentence he spoke spilled out of his mouth in a quickly-said flood—a trait that Black thought he had taken care of. Compared to the others who are calmly waiting or expressing their excitement at seeing this girl again, N was having a breakdown.

Would he react this way for any of his few human friends? Would he react this way for _her_? No, who was she kidding? He acted this way because he was head over heels in love with this White girl. He barely knew her beyond the few days they spent together each season, and that was only because he was closer friends with Gray. That didn't stop her from fantasizing, but now that his dream girl—the one Black teases is his queen no matter how much N states he isn't a king anymore—is returning, those dreams would have to stop.

"Something must have happened. What if her plane crashed? Or it experienced technical difficulties? Or it was lowjacked?"

"Uh, don't you mean _hijacked_?" Gray corrected, adjusting his visor. "Also, she's coming in on a boat, not a plane."

"Don't correct him. He's too anxious to realize it," Cheren muttered while N's Zoroark, ever at his side, barked a comment.

"I'm sure White's alright. She's survived worse things," said Bianca.

She can't help but wring her hands and lean from lean from left to right. She might still have a chance. They only said that N had a crush on this girl the size of Unova, they never said if she liked him back. In fact, they said that she kept trying to make him stop his attempts to garner her affections until the day he left Unova prematurely before he was judged for his alliance with the old Team Plasma. If she was lucky, this White girl would come back with a boyfriend.

"There it is!" Black and Gray shouted together, pointing at the large cruise liner coming into port. N immediately went to playing with the void cube hanging from his pants. Cheren adjusted his tie. Bianca fixed up her hair. Black just smiled and Gray pulled out a camera. And she tugged at the hair hanging from her buns.

After a few minutes, a teenage girl was walking towards them, her hair short and wavy and chocolate brown and dressed in clothes meant more for warmer climates with a Raichu at her side. So this was the infamous White: her inspiration for overcoming her own phobia. She expected someone a bit…different. Like Wonder Woman or something. Instead, she got a girl who looked as ordinary as she did.

Everyone else shouted greetings and welcome backs. N got straight to the point and embraced her, kissing her on the forehead, and speaking to her at mach speed. She responded with a pull of his hair and a comment on how she was too tired to try and translate what he said.

"Sorry…" N mumbled before he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I missed you, White. How have you been?"

White pulled his hair again. "Idiot. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you? You could've written! It wasn't like you became a hermit or something!"

"…I'm sorry."

"…I forgive you."

Once again, she felt a little pain in her chest. They already looked close. They could become more. Did she even have a chance? At that moment, she noticed that White had noticed her and asked who she was. She forced herself to smile and accidentally said, "I want to be you."

**X-X-X**

**For those wondering, Gray is BW2's male player character. The female is unnamed because…I don't have any idea what to name her. Anyway, remember to review.**


End file.
